


Time Will Tell

by Lollikins



Series: What Dreams May Come [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATM, Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Yeosang goes to tell his parents he's calling off his wedding only to find his fiancée already there. Will she keep his secret or will she ruin everything?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: What Dreams May Come [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Time Will Tell

The next day, to mostly everyone’s surprise, Director Park resigned. The staff rumor mill was rife with speculation and none of the speculation was that he was gay and having a relationship with his secretary. The rumors varied from the company not fulfilling the bargain they made when he joined to him joining a much smaller company that was owned by a friend to help build it. 

Yeosang was happy to see that Seonghwa’s name and image were unmarred by his exit from the company. He wasn’t sure exactly how the rumor mill had gotten a hold of the information that he was joining a friend’s company because that was exactly what he was doing. He was joining a place called ATEEZ Holdings. It was much smaller but had been doing well and since he had filled his friend in on everything, he would be safe from attack.

After work, Yeosang drove to visit his grandparents and then his parents. Yeosang spoke to his grandparents and after his grandmother had two shots of soju, she was surprisingly alright with it. His grandfather commented his grandmother was being a bit dramatic but he was not as relaxed about Oh Eunju. Once Yeosang told them about her attempted manipulations, Kang Sungho exploded. His grandfather had always had a temper but it was rare to see it. He had largely just heard about it in anecdotes. His grandmother, Gil Kyung-Shim did her best to calm him down but he was livid. 

They were both realistic as to his parents’ reactions. His mother’s parents were more conservative, or bigoted if you were being more honest about it. He could already hear the arguments about his being the first son and the example he was setting, and children or the lack thereof, family responsibility, etc. 

They assured him that they stood squarely behind him, he was still their favorite grandson. There were times he would have loved to have let his cousins know that but now he was just happy to know they still loved and supported him. His grandparents encouraged him to spend the night with them and tackle his parents in the morning but he wanted to get it all over and done with. 

When he arrived at his parent’s, much to his dismay, Oh Eunju was there. He was sure it wasn’t coincidental. He was likewise sure that her recitation of the facts was going to be as beneficial to her as possible and as detrimental to him as possible. Maybe he should have waited but it was too late to change it now. 

His mother kicked it off with, “We’re so glad you came by, we were going to call you. We’ve heard some disturbing things and we want to make sure that they aren’t true.” 

His dad leaned forward and asked, “We’ve heard you want to call off your wedding, is this true?” 

When he glanced up at Oh Eunju, she dabbed a tissue she was holding at the corner of her eye. Of course she would. He took a deep breath, “Yes, it’s true. I want to call off the wedding. I know it’s a marriage for business but I don’t have any interest in Oh Eunju and am not likely to develop any.” 

“Then why did you agree to the marriage?” His father asked while his mother looked absolutely beside herself. By their reaction, Oh Eunju hadn’t dropped the bombshell that he was gay. Why would she want her in laws to think that her husband was gay? He was now realizing that the secret was as beneficial for her to keep as it was him. 

“The absolute truth is that I just didn’t have anything better to do. I have always done what you two asked of me without a single argument. Well I want to save up a lifetime of arguments now. I don’t want to marry Oh Eunju, I don’t love her…” He could see the argument that he would grow to love her on the tip of his mother’s tongue, “I don’t even like her as a person.” 

His mother winced at that. Oh Eunju manufactured a few tears and sniffled, wiping the tears that trickled down her cheeks. 

“Are you that set against it?” Yeosang’s father asked in a quiet voice. He saw Eunju look a little panicked that it seemed like his parents might let it go without even so much as a fight. He knew that she wanted to air all of his dirty laundry - no, Seonghwa wasn’t dirty. He was proud of him and the way they cared for each other. But if he could separate the two conversations, then he would. That way, Seonghwa wasn’t a home wrecker but simply the man that Yeosang fell in love with.

“I am.” He said simply. 

His sister was sitting in the corner watching the whole event transpire with a look of mingled amazement and skepticism. “Oh good,” Kang Galhee said. “Yeosang finally has something he’s willing to stand up for. Hallelujah!” 

“Galhee!” Yeosang’s mother snapped. But the look on her face said that she understood her daughter’s outburst though. His entire life he had always been such a good boy and never questioned or argued the choices they made for him. For the first time he was saying he didn’t want something for himself. She exchanged a look with her husband and shrugged. 

He let out a heavy sigh, “It’s true that it would be good for business but if he doesn’t want to, we can’t force him to. I’m sorry Oh Eunju, you’re a lovely girl. I would have loved having you as a daughter in law.” 

“We can still marry, I don’t mind if he doesn’t care for me. He will learn to-” Eunju began. 

Yeosang’s mother shook her head, “No, if he has no care for you now, he will only grow to resent you. You will never know peace in your home and you’ll regret the choices you made to marry a man who has no care for you.” 

It wasn’t just love. Love and fondness could grow from mutual respect but if Yeosang didn’t even like her, it would be extremely unlikely for that fondness to grow. Though she was curious as to why this sudden decision. Perhaps he was building his courage to say something he was worried they might not like. He was resolute, more resolute than she had ever seen him. It was almost as if he had expected a fight.

Yeosang’s father sighed heavily again, “I’m sorry about this Oh Eunju, we’ll talk to your parents for you. It’s our son who is pulling out after all.” 

“But why now all of the sudden?! It’s been fine the last two months!” She was trying to drag it out that he had someone else. If she just out and said it, his parents would probably think she was just being petty. If she accused him of being gay, they would be sure she was lying out of bitterness. Either way, she would look bad but if she let it go, she lost whatever was fueling her great desire to marry him. He wasn’t even sure why she was so set on him, he had a feeling it had to do with money but he couldn’t be sure. Her family was just as wealthy as his. 

“It’s plain and simple Oh Eunju, I don’t want to marry you. I’m sorry for it but there are men out there who would probably kill to marry you. I’m just not the one. I’m sorry.” 

Rage flickered in her dark eyes but she knew she was stuck. There was nothing she could do but let it go for now. His parents had let him off the hook with few questions asked. It was a small mercy that a lifetime of being a good boy had afforded him. 

Honestly, he had expected they would argue and insist that he marry her, that it was just nerves but they listened. He wasn’t sure they would be so understanding when he told them that he was gay. He had wanted to do it as soon as possible but now it was family business and Oh Eunju wasn’t going to be part of the family. That meant that he would wait until she wasn’t there to bring it up. “Grandmother and Grandfather wanted me to spend the night at their place, so if Oh Eunju is spending the night here, I’ll go to their place.” 

Kang Sangmin exchanged a look with his wife Kim Sunyoung. He really wanted nothing more to do with her. That was obvious. He was guessing something happened between them that had sent their son from neutral to despising. He simply wouldn’t have been so passionate about it otherwise. He wasn’t sure who, or if anyone was in the wrong but it had been decided. It was best that it was before the wedding as opposed to after. Divorces could be ugly and even as time passed, there was still a stigma for people who were divorced. Yes, it was much better that it happened now than later. Oh Eunju might be put out now but it was better this way. 

“No, I’ll go home.” She bowed to Yeosang’s parents. “Thank you for being so kind to me.” 

She bowed to Kang Galhee before she turned to Yeosang. The look she gave him was pure venom but held her tongue and his secret before she walked toward the door and was gone from the house. Yeosang breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the door close. Not that it solved any of the problems he still had remaining but at least it hadn’t ended with a lot of bad feelings.

After the front door closed, Galhee let out a low whistle. “She was not happy, did you see that look she gave you brother?” 

“She’s not as nice as she pretends to be.” Yeosang said loud enough for his sister to hear but not loud enough for his parents. 

“Is that why?” Galhee whispered to him.

“Come up to my room before bed, I’ll explain it all to you.” He had always been close with his sister. She was quite open minded and he couldn’t imagine her shunning him. He was still sure his parents would but not his sister. 

Yeosang was already in bed and updating Seonghwa on the day when his sister came in. “My sister is here, I’ll message you before I go to sleep.” 

“Fighting!” Seonghwa replied.

Galhee came and flopped on her brother’s bed, “Well, tell me what happened? Not that I’m not happy that you did it. Mom and dad loved her but there was something that just didn’t seem right about her to me.” 

“I wish mom and dad felt that way.” Yeosang took a deep breath, “She tried to blackmail me.” 

“She what?!” Galhee sat up and looked like she was ready to fight. “What did she try to blackmail you with?” 

“I didn’t just decide that I didn’t want to marry her. I found someone I really care about and she found out about it. She hired someone to follow me and bugged my house.”

One of Galhee’s eyebrow’s rose questioningly. Did she try to blackmail him with cheating? She honestly couldn’t have imagined her brother cheating on someone either. He was the good one. 

For a moment, he bit his lips together. There was no going back once he said it and it had gone well with his grandparents, much better than he expected honestly. He knew it would go badly with his parents and his other set of grandparents but what if he was wrong about his sister? Either way, she was going to find out. “It was that the person that I care about… is a man.” 

Galhee stared at him. 

She blinked. 

She blinked again. 

“You’re gay? But you’ve dated all kinds of women and I know you’re not a virgin.” 

Yeosang winced, “I suppose I can’t say I like only men but I definitely like at least one man.” 

“You’re bisexual.” She stated. 

“It honestly doesn’t matter if there’s only one man on the planet that I would ever like, he’s the one I do like and as far as the rest of the world goes, that makes me gay.” It was a strange all or nothing. He didn’t think it should matter at all one way or another but it seemed to matter a great deal to some people what other people did in their bedrooms. 

“I guess not.” She twirled a piece of hair around her finger thoughtfully, “Mom and dad are going to have a fit.” 

“I know.” 

“So who is he? Has Wooyoung met him?” Galhee queried.

“His name is Park Seonghwa, he used to be my boss before he resigned because of Oh Eunju’s threats.” 

“That’s horrible. If I ever see her again…” 

“You won’t do anything to make a fuss because it will only make it worse. It can’t feel good to know the man you’re planning on marrying won’t be marrying you because he fell in love with another man.” 

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Galhee crawled up to sit beside him and put her arms around him, “I don’t care who you’re dating as long as they are good to you. Is he good to you?” 

“He’s one of the kindest people I know and even Wooyoung likes him.” 

“How is that possible? Wooyoung doesn’t like anyone you date.” 

“See? He’s that nice.”

“That’s amazing. I can’t wait to meet him. Wait, when are you planning on telling mom and dad?” 

“I’m not sure, I had guessed everything would come out today but I’ve been thinking I’m glad it didn’t. I want to separate the two things. It’s not Seonghwa’s fault that I’m not marrying Oh Eunju. I’m not marrying her because I don’t love her. I’m not marrying her because I found out she’s a horrible person. I guess I just want to paint him in the best possible light, not that I’m sure how that’ll work when all that really matters is that we’re both men.” He leaned his head on his sister’s shoulder. 

“I’ll do everything I can to help but I’m not sure how much I can do… did you tell grandmother and grandfather?” 

He nodded. 

“They didn’t mind?” 

“They took it really well and said they’d do everything they can to shield me from mom and dad’s wrath. I’m not sure how much they’ll be able to help but I’m going to wait a few weeks and then tell them, let it die down a little.” 

“Are you sure? I mean mom and dad almost never come to Seoul to see you and … I just don’t want to see you get hurt little brother.” 

“I don’t want to get hurt either but I can’t lie to them.” 

“Okay… Do you have a picture of him?” 

Yeosang and his sister sat up talking to the wee hours, laughing, bickering and enjoying themselves. He promised that he would let her meet Seonghwa as soon as possible. 

That night he fell blissfully into his dreams, his first awareness was of being held. The long lean line of Seonghwa’s warm naked body pressed against him. “I missed you. I wasn’t sure you would come.” Seonghwa breathed into his ear as he pressed against his back. 

“How could I stay away from you? I need you more than I can ever say.” Yeosang turned his head seeking his lover’s lips. He was greeted with a scorching kiss that he felt through to his toes which he rose up on. The edges of the dream had yet to form, his mind settling into the shared space. He used to imagine the place they shared differently, now he pictured it as Seonghwa’s second bedroom, the one he promised to renovate for their … games. It was that place he pictured, sunlight pouring in through the gossamer curtains, painting their skin in the golden tones of the late afternoon sun.

Seonghwa’s hand flattened against his stomach and pulled his hips back, the thickness of his lover’s hard cock pressing between the cheeks of his ass. “Why can’t I ever seem to get enough of you?” 

“I hope you never do because I never get enough of you.” 

“I’m going to fuck you.” Seonghwa breathed in an almost dreamy voice. 

The deep vibrato tickled Yeosang’s spine drawing forth a shiver. “Is that all?” 

The slight tease to the question brought a crooked smile, “I don’t know, that depends on what my baby wants.” He nipped at Yeosang’s earlobe, tugging slightly before letting it go. “What does my baby want? 

“I want you to use me, make me beg for your cock, make me beg you to stop, make me beg you to never stop.” 

“The things you do to me…” Seonghwa kissed and nibbled his way down Yeosang’s neck, over his upper back, moving down toward his ass. He pried apart his cheeks and flicked his tongue against the tight ring of muscle. 

Yeosang squirmed against the probing tongue, giving a slight whimper. Here he could be completely free, no shame, no censure, no taboo. He rocked his hips, pushing back against the light fucking of Seonghwa’s tongue. 

Seonghwa stood up and walked over toward one of the large cabinets in the room and opened it to reveal dozens of toys. He looked thoughtful as he selected a thick plug. 

Once upon a time, Yeosang would have never imagined that he could take something so large but Seonghwa quickly disabused him of that thought their first time together. His cock was long and lusciously thick, it was a struggle to wrap his lips around it but what he was sure would have killed him, filled him and drove him insane with lust. The plug he had chosen was probably comparable to his own size. He walked back over with lube and slowly began to work the toy into him. He gasped as it popped inside, he squeezed against it and shuddered. The entire time, Seonghwa had been idly toying with him, stroking and playing. He had always known just how to touch him, he was already wanting. 

Seonghwa’s touch was everywhere, he couldn’t think. He crept ever closer to that precarious edge but he knew better than to expect to be allowed to cum, not yet. As he thought, Seonghwa’s pervasive touch drifted away before he got too close. Seonghwa produced a thin rod and brought it down against Yeosang’s cock, he could see the fine red line appear on his skin as he yelped in surprise. He sucked air in between his teeth, hissing at the pain that followed. The thin rod came down again and again. He writhed against the leather bonds around his wrists holding him in place. 

Just as he thought he couldn’t take another strike, the rod was replaced by the heat of his lover’s mouth. Sweat ran over his pale golden skin, he worked his hips fucking against the humid warmth of that mouth, again he crawled toward the peak and again he was denied. Again and again and again he was denied, he was losing all sense of himself, the edges of their shared reality began to fray as pleasure became pain and pain became pleasure. 

He begged and pleaded, though he was no longer sure what he begged for. 

Seonghwa’s hot breath was in his ear, “Do you want my cock?” 

“Yes.” Yeosang whimpered.

“Say it, tell me.” 

“I want … I want your cock.” He intoned obediently. 

“How do you want it?” Seonghwa asked. 

“I want you to fuck me, destroy me. Paint me in your colors, make me yours.” He wasn’t even sure what he was saying. He just wanted to be a part of Seonghwa, to join him in blistering white light, becoming one together. 

“My beautiful baby…” Seonghwa reached down and gently slipped the plug from Yeosang’s hungry body. He quickly replaced it with his cock and began to fuck. 

Yeosang cried out, trying to brace himself as he was impaled on his lover’s thick prick, hilted to the root. 

He struggled to keep his feet, Seonghwa reached up and unfastened the manacles holding him and instead bent him over the back of a chair. Gratefully, he rested his weight against it and pushed back against each invading thrust. His legs were already quaking, threatening to drop him to the floor but he managed to hold on as his entire body shook with each pounding thrust. 

“Do you want to cum for me?” 

Yeosang nodded vigorously, “Let me cum for you, please. Please, I need … please.” 

Seonghwa barely managed to get his hand around Yeosang’s cock before the first spurt of seed shot over his fingers. His body tightened around him, squeezing rhythmically. Seonghwa fought to hold on, hammering deep into his spasming hole but he couldn’t take anymore. With a roar, he spilled his seed deep inside his lover’s hot body. 

Seonghwa's whole body went limp as he leaned over Yeosang’s back, letting himself slip from his body. He hadn’t realized how desperately he had needed him. They stay like that for several minutes panting together until Seonghwa coaxed Yeosang into the shower where even in their dreams, he bathed and pampered him. It was something Seonghwa enjoyed and they both needed. Yeosang drifted in a place that wasn’t quite awake nor was it entirely asleep, only feeling the touch of his lover’s warm hands, soothing and petting him. “When I wake up, I’m going to come see you.” 

He knew Seonghwa was smiling, he could hear it in his voice when he spoke, “You don’t have to rush. Just rest as much as you need to, I’ll be here waiting for you whether you’re awake or asleep. Rest baby.” 

Yeosang opened his eyes and peered over at the clock with a smile. Maybe if he hurried he could catch the 9:35 train to Seoul and back to Seonghwa.


End file.
